Order of the Phoenix
The Order of the Phoenix is an organization founded by Albus Dumbledore to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. History Origin and First Wizarding War The Order of the Phoenix was founded by Albus Dumbledore during Lord Voldemort's first rise to power. Albus Dumbledore formed the Order of the Phoenix to put down the increasing threat of the Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Aurors from the Ministry also joined the Order of the Phoenix to participate in more secretive, sudden assaults to crush the Dark Rebellion. The order played a central role in the fight against Dementors, Giants and other Creatures. Many prominent members of the order were attacked by Death Eaters. The Order continued to suffer huge losses until the fall of Voldemort. It was disbanded upon Voldemort's disappearance. The Second Order When Voldemort returned, the Order was reformed within the hour by an astute Dumbledore, who sent Sirius Black in dog form to alert key members such as Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, and Remus Lupin to the new threat. Upon its reconstitution, the Order set up headquarters at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London—Sirius Black's family home. Dumbledore was the Secret-Keeper for the Order of the Phoenix, meaning that the Order's headquarters at Grimmauld Place could only be revealed to others by Dumbledore. Members of the order were assigned by Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter and for guard duty. Relations with the Ministry Although Dumbledore and the original members of the Order accepted the return of Lord Voldemort, members of the Ministry of Magic—notably Cornelius Fudge, the Minister himself—were not convinced. Fudge preferred to believe that Dumbledore was spreading rumours in an attempt to undercut his authority as Minister for Magic. Years ago, there had been widespread support for Dumbledore to take the position, although he wished to remain at Hogwarts. In his early years as Minister, Fudge was constantly bombarding Dumbledore frantically asking for advice. These actions sowed the seeds of paranoia in Fudge, as he feared Dumbledore would usurp his power and take the job. He also accused Dumbledore of going senile in his old years, being clearly mistaken about Voldemort's return. The Ministry forced the wizard newspaper, the Daily Prophet, to keep quiet on any stories that would present Dumbledore or Harry Potter in a favourable light. The Order was forced to exist underground. The efforts of the Ministry proved effective—the majority of the wizarding public believed both Dumbledore and Harry to be liars. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were thus allowed for nearly a year to conduct their business in secret, with most wizards and witches refusing to acknowledge even the possibility of his renewed existence. Dumbledore, however, was vindicated when Lord Voldemort was finally sighted in the Ministry headquarters itself. Fudge then had to admit that Dumbledore had been right; and due to Fudge's failure to prevent several murders committed by Voldemort, he was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister for Magic. The Second Wizarding War During the Second Wizarding War, the Order has been the major source of resistance against Voldemort. Its members have been involved in all the major battles against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Order suffered a major setback due to death of its leader, Albus Dumbledore. Members of the Order of the Phoenix First Order This is the list of known members of the First Order of the Phoenix: * Sirius Black (killed in Department of Mysteries by Bellatrix Lestrange) * Edgar Bones (killed in the First Wizarding War against Voldemort) * Caradoc Dearborn (went missing in the First Wizarding War; presumed deceased) * Dedalus Diggle * Elphias Doge * Aberforth Dumbledore * Albus Dumbledore (killed at Hogwarts during the Second Wizarding War) * Benjy Fenwick (killed and mutilated in the First Wizarding War) * Rubeus Hagrid * Alice Longbottom (driven insane by Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters with the Cruciatus Curse after Voldemort was defeated; now at St. Mungo's) * Frank Longbottom (driven insane by Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters with the Cruciatus Curse after Voldemort was defeated; now at St. Mungo's) * Remus Lupin (Killed during the Second Battle of Hogwarts) * Minerva McGonagall * Marlene McKinnon (killed in the First Wizarding war) * Dorcas Meadowes (killed in the First Wizarding War by Voldemort) * Alastor Moody * Peter Pettigrew (betrayed James and Lily Potter during the First Wizarding War and joined Voldemort's Death Eaters) * Sturgis Podmore * James Potter (killed in the First Wizarding War by Voldemort) * Lily Potter (killed in the First Wizarding War by Voldemort) * Fabian Prewett (killed in the First Wizarding War) * Gideon Prewett (killed in the First Wizarding War) * Severus Snape (defected from Voldemort's Death Eaters before the end of the First Wizarding War and in the Second Wizarding War was killed by Voldemort) * Emmeline Vance Second Order This is the list of known members of the Second Order of the Phoenix: * Karkus (killed by Golgomath, very brief allegiance) * Sirius Black (killed in the Department of Mysteries) * Fleur Delacour (Not officially a member but fought alongside them and participated in their activities) * Dedalus Diggle * Albus Dumbledore (killed in the Astronomy Tower by Severus Snape) * Elphias Doge * Arabella Figg * Mundungus Fletcher (arrested) * Filius Flitwick (Unknown) * Rubeus Hagrid * Hestia Jones * Remus Lupin (Killed by Death Eaters in the Second Battle of Hogwarts) * Olympe Maxime (not named as a member, but has acted on their behalf in a diplomatic mission with the giants) * Minerva McGonagall * Alastor Moody (killed by Voldemort while rescuing Harry Potter) * Sturgis Podmore (arrested, presumably released) * Kingsley Shacklebolt (Currently Minister for Magic) * Severus Snape (double agent for the Order of the Phoenix - 'killed' Albus Dumbledore; Killed by Nagini) * Pomona Sprout (Unknown) * Nymphadora Tonks (killed by Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts) * Emmeline Vance (killed by Death Eaters in the Second Wizarding War) * Arthur Weasley * Bill Weasley (badly injured in the Battle of the Tower by Fenrir Greyback) * Charlie Weasley * Molly Weasley * Fred Weasley (Not officially a member, killed by a Death Eater in the Battle of Hogwarts) * George Weasley (Not officially a member, loses an ear due to Snape's misfired curse) * Horace Slughorn (Unknown) *Harry Potter (Not officially a member) *Ronald Weasley (Not officially a member) *Hermione Granger (Not officially a member) *Ginny Weasley (Not officially a member) External Links *Links for the Order of the Phoenix from the Harry Potter Search Engine Category:Eponymous Titles Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Second Order of the Phoenix